dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. I have remove the delete tag from teleportation. NPCs and bosses still use this power. I have just put up delete tages for Superwoman, Ultraman, Owlman and Johnny Quick. While they are establish DCU characters, they don't currently appear in DCUO and this isn't a wiki for the DCU proper. - Donovan Ravenhull 16:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Dont delete revenge robin i would like the world to see my awesome character :/ Too bad, Player Characters belong on the User pages, period. Besides, it's nothing special-- 15:36, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Delete Mom and Speedy articles as well as the accompanying images uploaded. It's just pure trolling. I've also fixed the Joker article that got messed up. -- Dexiz 00:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey i have been filling in all the blank pages of the Armor Styles page so if i find better info for the necromancer armor set wil it stay. Hey i have been filling in all the blank pages of the Armor Styles page so if i find better info for the necromancer armor set will it stay. By Cade Howlett Man whoever added that Comical page must have been desperate to get attetention Mark of Victory: instead of deleting the page, maybe we could make it a redirect page to Mark of Conquest. Even though they are no longer in use, a lot of outdated guide on iconic armor uses mark of victory, a user searching for that term should get a result. Sounds good to me-- 15:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) are u dumb im shure other people want to see those characters u selfish little child he is right they belong here the creators didnt make this site for nothing i think they shouldnt even let u delete any thing there dc comics property if u dont like that get off the site! 21:54, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Blaine Leonard, This site is not owned nor operated DC. This site is meant to be informative about the game, not what the players do with it. Besides, if we allowed one player character page, we would be obligated to provide a page for ALL player characters. Do you really want that kind of responsibility?-- 23:11, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Who the heck is trying to delete the Demonic Style? That's one of the coolest motherf#$@& styles in the game. You better not delete it! Category:Consumable There are six entries on this category while the majority of consumables (if not all) are on the Category:Consumables (currently 159). This category should be deleted. It is superfluous and confusing to have two categories with the same meaning and it might eventually lead to not all eligible items showing up on the same page. Datasentinel (talk) 11:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I propose that we make Back Armour List redirect to Back Costume List since Back Costume List provides the same purpose but is more complete. Nebiksrazu (talk) 14:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello there just wanted to mention there is an empty page named Winter is Coming and it seems to be of no revelance.